DeathOneShot: The REAL Secret of the Omnitrix
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: OK, a character death, and a seperate demise from the series. Short, but darkish. Please R&R! Now with revised version1
1. Original OneShot

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

**The **** Secret of the Omnitrix  
**_by Leoanda Taylor_

Really, it should have been obvious.

Every time the Omnitrix was used, it had a time limit. The one time that that limit had been taken, it had done enough damage to speed the process up.

The nightmares... and the pain that was experienced shortly afterwards were the biggest signs. However, these were covered up with pranks and a smug comment or smile. The smaller signs were just as obvious though. Always wanting to do things in a certain way... trying to get the most out of it all.

No matter what Gwen always said, Ben wasn't dumb. And when the Omnitrix started to zap his life away... he knew. But that didn't stop him from wanting to help people. If anything, it made him want to do something with his life. He didn't want to be the dweeb loser who always fell over himself. He wanted to be worth something.

He was just slightly upset that no one noticed... although that was a good thing in some ways.

But that never stopped the signs from being obvious.

The final battle with Vilgax took more than he wanted out of him, and the pain that came afterwards was one he wouldn't ever forget...

...It was also one that he never woke up from.

Gwen and Grandpa Max had gone to bed as usual, ignoring Ben's complaining of a stomach-ache. Ben himself hadn't seen it coming, so he had just gone to bed, snuggling into his covers as far as possible, looking for a comfortable spot.

The next morning, the Omnitrix had disappeared, and Gwen had tried her hardest to wake her annoying cousin up. It was with tears that she finally admitted to Ben's demise.

-------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay, so I felt like writing a death-fic, and I wanted to write a Ben 10 fic at some point, so here it is! Please review! All flames welcome! Thank you!


	2. Revised OneShot

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Please read the note at the end.

**The **_**Real**_** Secret of the Omnitrix**  
_by Leoanda Taylor_

Really, it should have been obvious.

Every time the Omnitrix was used, it had a time limit. The one time that that limit had been taken, it had done enough damage to speed the process up.

The nightmares... and the pain that was experienced shortly afterwards were the biggest signs.

He remembered waking up from on night after having dreamt of all the aliens within the watch being shredded to pieces – by none other than Ghostfreak, or worse, himself. After the initial shock had gone he would feel a huge shock of pain rake havoc on his body, pulsing through his every sense and each nerve in his system, cursing silently and vowing that he would spend at least one day without using the Omnitrix. That day rarely came though.

He would always experience the same surge of pain every-time he returned to his human form, more vows and curses coursing through his mind.

However, these were covered up with pranks and a smug comment or smile. The smaller signs were just as obvious though. Always wanting to do things in a certain way... trying to get the most out of it all.

It had only been recently that he had wanted to go to the local fair for a day off. He had also wanted to go on some of the more thrilling rides, but hadn't been allowed due to his age. So, he had snuck in. And had gotten into a lot of trouble for it. The small prank that he had played on Gwen the previous day had been brought up, and he had been forced to go through a new bout of pain when the argument had been interrupted by some new alien turning up for the Omnitrix.

It was always the same routine.

It had never mattered what Gwen had always said: Ben wasn't dumb. And when the Omnitrix had started to zap his life away... he knew. But that didn't stop him from wanting to help people. If anything, it made him want to do something with his life. He didn't want to be the dweeb loser who always fell over himself. He wanted to be worth something.

He had never felt that he was worth anything before. His parents had never helped that, although they had tried. His step-father had always tried to fill in he place that his real father had never been able to. Yet it was to no avail. Ben had always been the outcast, and he was someone who would always fail at the smaller things. No one ever noticed that he succeeded at the important things.

If he failed a test at school, he could get called into detention to study or to get a lecture and he could have to re-sit the test. Yet when it came to helping other kids with the bullies, consoling them after he had been through the treatment that had been meant for them, and receiving no thanks.

He was just slightly upset that no one noticed... although that was a good thing in some ways.



No one would question why he was slower to respond to remarks, or why he would take so long recovering from a blow that he had received from some alien bad guy. But if they had, he would just have to make up excuses. He didn't like lying, or making people worry about him. That had always been his job.

Besides, for that summer, Gwen and his Grandpa had done more than anyone else had ever had.

No one had noticed. No one.

But that never stopped the signs from being obvious.

It never stopped Ben from trying to get out of some camping activity because at any point some bad guy could turn up and he would have to fight, and he wouldn't have the energy to because he had been putting up with a sharp pain that wreaked though him, and he had been falling into ponds or mud-piles.

Yet still, no one noticed.

The final battle with Vilgax took more than he wanted out of him, and the pain that came afterwards was one he wouldn't ever forget...

He had stood up, and ran back to his cousin and Grandpa so they wouldn't worry. He had been in so much pain he was surprised he could move. But as always, he pushed on. He knew something was going to happen before he came home that summer, but he didn't know what.

So he used the last few hours of that day to relax.

He had relaxed a little too much, in his opinion, as he had actually complained about some of the pain – using an excuse again. Then he slept in pure agony.

...And it was one that he never woke up from.

Gwen and Grandpa Max had gone to bed as usual, ignoring Ben's complaining of a stomach-ache. Ben himself hadn't seen it coming, really. He was just so tired, and he had just decided to just go to bed, snuggling into his covers as far as possible, looking for a comfortable spot. Hoping to escape the pain for a small time.

The next morning, the Omnitrix had disappeared.

"Ben."

Gwen huffed as the lump under the comforter didn't move. She was used to this by now, but he usually waved his hand or complained about lack of sleep. Today, he hadn't. _Yet_, she thought. _He hadn't __**yet**_.

"C'mon, Ben! Breakfast is almost ready, and we need to get moving soon. Ben!" She folded her arms turning to the door where Max was just returning from natures call. "Ben is waking up, Grandpa."

"He must be exhausted. Yesterday was hard on him, Gwen."



"Yeah, but he should at least eat something. He can sleep again when we leave." She turned back, poking her slightly younger cousin in the ribs. How old was he? Eleven most, right? He was acting like a teenager. "Ben!! WAKE UP!! Arrrggghhh!! He's hopeless!!"

Pushing the lifeless lump lightly, it hit her.

He wasn't snoring.

"Ben? Ben, are you alright? Ben?! Grandpa, he's not breathing!"

As Max tried to wake him, he pulled at the silent form, rolling Ben onto his back, checking his pulse. Finding none, the two stood watching the lifeless form. Ben's body was pale, and cold.

"Ben..."

It was with tears that she finally admitted to Ben's demise.

--

**A/N:** This is an edit for those who wanted a more elaborated version. If you want a go yourself (at the ending at least) ask me, and I'd be more than happy to approve to someone changing the ending! Hey, if I'm in the mood, I might to an alternate ending myself. I have an idea for it least ways. Thank you for reading my edit!!


End file.
